4 Story Previews
by lalagirl16
Summary: Four previews for my upcoming stories! Leave a review to vote which one I'll do first! VOTING IS NOW CLOSED, BUT RESULTS ARE UP!
1. Previews, Previews, Previews

** I have a whole list of fanfics that I will write in the near future, so I'm going let you decide which one I should do next. I'm going to give you a preview of 4 ideas and tell me which one you want me to do first in a review. (Don't worry I will do every one of them eventually.)**

**Oh, one more thing. If you steal any of my ideas…I will hunt you down and kill you. No hard feelings. Okay let's start.**

**-Lalagirl16**

Mabel Goes Green

Summary: Mabel finds a greenish rock in the forest that Dipper's book identifies as an envy stone, which increases all feelings of envy of its owner. This causes disastrous results when Mabel finds out that Candy and Grenda both get boyfriends.

Sneak Peak:

"Mabel! You need to listen to me! That stone is doing horrible things to you! You looked like you wanted to kill Candy and Grenda yesterday!"

"Dippingsauce, I love that stone," Mabel hissed. "It's not doing any harm. I'm fine."

"But look what my book says about it!" I said, thrusting it in here face." She grabbed it from my hand.

"How come you always get to carry the book around? Why can't I?"

"Um…because I found it," I told her.

"Well, it's mine now. And for your information, I'm not jealous about my friends' boyfriends because I have one now."

"Oh?" I asked her, still trying to think of a way to get my book back from Mabel. "And who might that be?" Then I heard the doorbell ring.

"Oh, you'll see," called Mabel, starting to skip toward the door. "He's picking me up for a date right now." She opened the door to reveal…Gideon!

"WHAT? GIDEON?" I shouted at Mabel. "How could you? You hate Gideon!"

"Why hello, Dipper! That's not a very nice thing too say," smirked Gideon. "You're sister has come back to me, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Yeah, he was the quickest possible way to get a boyfriend," Mabel explained. "Now come on! And you better take me somewhere better than Grenda and Candy are being taken." Gideon looked back at a grumpy Mabel, a little bit confused by her odd behavior.

"Look Gideon," I told him. "Mabel isn't herself right now because…well can't you tell?" I knew that Gideon could tell, but he simply walked away, calling back, "She has certainly gotten a lot smarted to come back to me!" Mabel was dating Gideon. This was worse than I thought. And it would only get worse unless I found a way to stop it.

2. Wedding Bell Blues

Summary: This fic takes place 10 years into the future, and Mabel is getting married. But when Gideon interrupts the wedding by crashing through the roof and stealing Mabel's spouse, Dipper is forced to go save him, even though the two have never seen eye to eye. What will happen? Really bad summary. So…yeah.

Sneak Peak:

"Did you see that?" Mabel yelled in my face, more flustered than I had ever seen her before. "Gideon! He…cr-crashed through the roof, Dipper! He stole my fiancé!"

"I know, Mabel," I told her. "I was there. Just calm down."

"Calm down?" Mabel shouted. "I will NOT calm down, Dipper! He's gone! I have 400 confused wedding guests! My dress is ripped! The caterer never came, and you want me to CALM DOWN? Just because you hate who I'm marrying doesn't mean that you shouldn't feel sorry for him!" Then a smile spread across her face. A mischievous smile, not a happy one.

"What is it, Mabel?" I asked nervously.

"Do you still have that book from Gravity Falls, Dipper?" she asked.

"Still have it?" I asked her back. "Of course I still have it! Why are you asking?"

"Because you are going to Gravity Falls again, Dipper. You are going to the Gleeful residence and busting out my fiancé."

"Yeah…" I told her. "No way. There is absolutely no way I'm going to go rescue him. There's no way you can make me do that."

"Yeah I can. You owe me. Remember that time when I saved your life with Gideon's amulet when you almost fell to your death?"

"I would have rather died," I mumbled.

"SO YOU ARE GOING TO RESCUE HIM; THAT'S FINAL! NO BACKING OUT," She said with confidence. I sighed, knowing there was no way I could argue any further. Mabel followed me as I started to leave the church.

"Look Dipper, I know you hate my fiancé. That's very clear, believe me. But just don't think of it as you saving him," she said. "Think of it as you going to destroy Gideon once and for all!" I smiled. That was a part I was looking forward too. That and seeing Gravity Falls again.

"-And maybe saving my fiancé while you're at it!" Mabel finished. I glared at her.

3. Droning Around the Christmas Tree

Note: It doesn't have to be Christmas when I write this, even though it takes place around Christmastime.

Summary: Dipper and Mabel have returned to Gravity Falls over Christmas Break…only to find their selves in one dilemma after another. Gideon hypnotizes Mabel to fall in love with him. While Dipper is on his way to save her, he also gets hypnotized by an old friend. With both of them under a spell, who can save them now? It is probably the last person you would expect…

Sneak Peek:

"Mabel! Mabel, where are you?" I called. There was no answer. I shivered from the cold as I trudged through the forest. Mabel had been gone a whole day now, and I needed to find her. Her disappearance probably had something to do with that Gideon.

I finally could see the Tent of Telepathy in the distance. I was sure that Gideon had her, and I was ready to give that freak a piece of my mind. Then, I heard something behind me. I turned quickly to see a person walking though the forest, humming a Christmas tune. As she came closer, I started to recognize her. She had brown hair with blond highlight, brown eyes, and a perfect complexion. She was beautiful, and when I realized who it was, I slowly backed away, hoping she wouldn't see me. I shuddered at the memories of what happened when we first met her.

She was carrying some presents, and was headed in the direction of the Mystery Shack. I stood behind a tree and watched her from a distance. Suddenly, I sneezed without warning. She turned around and saw me.

"Dipper?" she asked. Then her eyes went wide and she quickly tried to turn around, but she stopped. She didn't move. OH NO! I remembered what Jewel said would happen if she looked at me. She would go crazy and try to hypnotize me with her siren powers. And that was what was happening. She was turning towards me, most likely with her beauty power on to the maximum. I turned away, so I wouldn't fall under her spell. If I were hypnotized, then who would rescue Mabel? I started to run away from Jewel but she followed me, screaming, "Look at me Look at my face! I won't do you any harm…" I ran as fast as I could, fighting the icy winds and ignoring her calls.

Suddenly, she leaped in front of me, and I saw her face. I couldn't stop staring at it. She was so beautiful…she was perfect. I was overcome with love so powerful, it was impossible to fight. Then my world went black.

4. The Revenge of Blendin Blandin

Summary: What if Blendin Blandin really did go back in time to make sure that Mr. and Mrs. Pines never met? Dipper and Mabel suddenly disappear, right before everyone's eyes, but Wendy is the only one that seems to notice! So when she's accidentally sent back in time by Blendin Blandon's tape measure time machine, it's up to her to get them back together if she ever wants to see Dipper and Mabel again!

Sneak Peek:

"But they're your great-niece and nephew!" I cried. "How can you not remember them? They were standing right there, and they suddenly disappeared!" Then I eyed him suspiciously. "Is this some sort of joke?" I asked.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about Wendy," Stan replied. "My nephew never married. At least, I don't think he did. He didn't unless I wasn't invited to the wedding! Get back to work! I have an angry phone call to make…" I sighed. Why wouldn't anyone believe me? They were just gone, in a flash. It was almost like they had never existed. All their stuff was gone from the attic, and Dipper's hat and Mabel's grappling hook were still among the Mystery Shack merchandise.

"Hey dude!" called Soos. "Have you like, seen my tape measure? Mr. Pines wants me to convert the attic into a secret money vault and I need to get some measurements."

"Sure Soos," I told him. It was something to keep my mind off Dipper and Mabel. I walked outside, just to see a tape measure sitting in the grass. I picked it up, brought it inside, and showed it to Soos. "Is this it?" Soos pulled out the tape a bit.

"No dude," he said. "This one's like, marked in years!"

"What?" I asked. I took it from Soos and pulled the tape out further. _Ten years…Fifteen years…Twenty years…Twenty-five years…_It looked pretty useless to me, so I pressed the button on the top to reel the tape back in, but instead there was I bright flash of light and I started to get dizzy.

There was a loud thud, and I opened my eyes. Soos was gone, and I was still in the gift shop, but I wasn't a gift shop. It was a living room. _What's going on? _I wondered. I ran outside, and saw that the words, "Mystery Shack," were gone. So was all the stuff I had put up on the roof. I was completely weirded out. I went back inside, then stopped and gasped at the sight of a calendar. It read, "1978."

**So those are all of my previews in their glory. Yay! Anyway, leave a review to tell me which one to do first! Thanks!**

**ATTENTION: RESULTS WILL BE POSTED TOMARROW. SO FAR IT IS A FOUR WAY TIE! (I seriously never expected that.) BUT IF I GET ONE MORE REVIEW, I WILL BE ABLE TO POST THE WINNING STORY TOMARROW. SO PLEASE REVIEW! :)  
**


	2. Results

** I have the results! Here is the order that the stories will be posted. **

**Mabel Goes Green**

**The Revenge of Blendin Blandin**

**Droning Around the Christmas Tree**

**Wedding Bell Blues**

**Thanks to everyone for voting and stay tuned for these fanfics. Lalagirl16…out!**


End file.
